Dean and Me
by ForestFairyGoddess2005
Summary: You don't know what it's like to love til you've loved young!" Rory says. "You can't love young, it's not possible."Dean turned around, looking into her eyes. "You never know..."
1. Dean? Why Dean?

                                                                Dean and Me 

I do not own the Gilmore Girls thingy, show, no worries but I do watch it on the teli.

"YES, I'm almost done!" She screamed as she picked up the last object lying on her floor.   
It was a beautiful diary, baby pink with a baby fairy imprinted on it. When it moved in the light it shimmered slightly. The pages baby pink as well, it was small and was empty not a word in it.

'I don't need a diary, what's the point? Nothing ever happens to me.' She thought as she threw it in one of her drawers.

I got up and whipped the dust of my pants as I went to the kitchen. Opening the pantry doors I saw a box of cookies, coffeecake and some chips. She grabbed all three, she put the coffeecake on the counter and brought the rest to the couch. Setting them down the phone rang.

I picked up the receiver and heard Lane on the other end. "Hey how's it hangin?"

"Just callin to tell you I'm on my way up to your house."   
"Perfect timing too, I just finished cleaning my room."

"Kick ass see you in a bit Sexy."   
We hung up and I made the coffeecake as fast I could, Lane just loved her coffeecake. It was our thing; everytime she came over we made it, and then ate it.

I cut the cake onto two plates, and set them on the counter. The doorbell rang, and I walked quickly to the front door. I unlocked it and opened it to find Lane smiling, with an over-night bag in her left hand.

"Hey sweetie, come on in," I said as I opened the door wider. "Guess what I made?"   
"Oh yeah! Let me at it!"   
We ate quickly and went to my room. I sat on my desk chair, and Lane sat on my bed.

"Hey, have you gotten MSN Messenger yet?" she asked.

"Nope, I don't know how. You know me with electrical stuff," Rory said laughing.

"Ok, I'll help you."

Lane jumped off the bed and walked to Rory's computer. Lane clicked on 'Internet Explorer", and typed in the address,

"Ok, what do you want your email to be?"

"Ummm.... Presley... something like yours with the numbers, how'd you get your numbers?"   
"My dad made the numbers up."   
"Well I could use Elvis's birthday, that's only four numbers too."   
She typed in presley1835 and clicked down. When my information was all imputed into the computer she slammed her fingers on the enter button, "Walla!"

"Thanks."   
"No prob. Now all you need is the messenger." She pressed download and as we waited for it to load she told me how it worked and all that jazz.

"Ok all you have is me for a contact, who else do you want?"   
"Uhh..."   
"Well my brother has one, and Dean has one."   
"Why would I want Dean? He's weird..."   
"Well at least it's a contact, he's barley on."

She gave me some of her friends and then again said, "Walla!"

                                                            888Next day888

Lane left and I decided to try for myself MSN Messenger. When I signed in Dean was online.   
Elvis' Lover says:   
Hey! How are you?


	2. The Start

I don't own Gilmore Girls.

DEAN!!!!!!

Before I start on my second chapter... I would like to say it is very hard writing about this stuff so be easy on me in the reviews, It's reallllly hard.

888present888   
Doesn't matter you got all you need 

_Doesn't matter you took everything you see_

_Don't matter you got everything you please_

_But you don't have me_

_Why do you close your eyes tight?_

_When your kissing in the night_

_And make believe a face? _

yeah, dumb band I know...

Although I do base a lot of my thoughts on that song. Cranking it in my room just isn't enough. That would be my favorite band, and just listening to the singer's voice makes me a little happier then I was before. Taking each part of all their songs is a hobby of mine.

Most ask me why I love them so much, the answer... well that's easy, Dean. Most HANSONs songs consist of love and they tell you to keep going. Not only Dean but also another old love, or soul mate.

Life, looking back on my old life I always look at those two people. One person who has been in my life for a short time who feels like a lifetime and the other who was in my life for a lifetime feels as if they just wont go AWAY!

When I first told all my friends I loved Dean they looked at me like I was insane, and I just grinned and walked away I told them they could believe it if they wanted to listen. I always figured that sense that moment things would come together sense I had admitted it.

It all started with me and my own problems. I was afraid to like him even the slightest bit. The way he acted, the way he looked, and just the fact that when I met him I hated him. I don't use the word hate very often. Now it's all come to... he's such a rare guy, I love the way he acts and he's all of a sudden my type.

888To where we started888

I was just getting used to MSN Messenger and gathering more contacts from school. School was sucking so I barely went. Teachers gave me shit, sense well the teacher I had last year is the teacher I have this year, and we all know she hates me. My mom had to court due to my absences, but she didn't go. So I was in trouble and so was my mom.

Trying to get myself into home schooling was taking way to long. But doing anything to do it, I worked on getting meetings and went to the office to confirm all the time.

I'm not one of those nerds who like going home and sitting there all day alone and study. I just had a very hard time and people chose to give me a hard time. People threatened me and people made fun of me, even my own friends ditched me. It most defiantly time for a change, and quick.

So on top of all my problems I knew they could only get worse to get better.

I would come home everyday and talk to Dean on the Internet. Lane said to me he was barley on but he seemed to be on all the time, everyday. I always wondered if it was I or just another thing to do on a to do list. He always confused me I never knew if he liked me or if he was just flirting. He did flirt with every girl.

That was Dean. That was just Dean. You never know with him, usually I can tell but with him I couldn't. I would always think 'Do I like him?' only because him flirting with me made me think. But I didn't want to be was the problem. I couldn't like another guy.


	3. Insane

I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Remember that in my story here this is just me using there names, this is my life.

"Rory go to the office."   
"Should I grab my things?"   
"You should just in case you don't get back in time."   
I took my things up to the office and sat in the lobby. Seeing different people pass me I waited practically shaking. Everytime my mom was going to find something out about my grades I flip. I never want my mom to think I'm stupid or come to the realization that I am. She would be talking to my teachers, heck I would be talking to my teachers.

I saw bodies go by the window waiting to see my mom. The principle went by me once and told me he was Jim Carry. He was a weird man, he tried to be hip, to bad he thought he was.

"Hi Honey." I heard my mom's voice as I looked up from my book. I was reading a book by Nicholas Sparks my favorite author in the world. I had read the book so many times but it was so wonderful, The Notebook was the title. Everytime I had someone read it they would tell me how much they cried.

"I mom," I pushed the book shut and put it in my bag. "Meeting time."   
"It sure is."

A woman that worked in the front office walked us into the back room. It was the principle office; it had a huge round table and a fish tank.

We pulled out a chair and waited for my two teachers to show up.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore."   
"Hello." My mom said while her phone began to ring. I don't think there was a moment that I didn't see my mom where her phone didn't ring. She turned it off and looked at me with a grin. She thought it was funny I thought it was irritating.

Everyone sat down; my teachers and a man with white hair. He was short with glasses; I had never seen him before. "You need to sign a few papers before we can let her..." Yada, Yada, Yada. I ignored what they were saying 'til I heard my mom yelling at my history teacher.

"It is perfectly normal for my daughter to get sick and for you to-" She was cute off a few times, but we got out alive. We signed papers and went to the school down the street that held home schooling.

Again I made it out alive and with a packet to show me what it would be like to be home schooled. But that was it, it was taken care of. I was officially home schooled.

I still talked to Dean everyday and everything was going well. Still my mind was going crazy; I couldn't seem to figure it out. I talked to Lane about it and she told me he was just flirting and that that was all, there was nothing more to it.

Being myself I didn't want to believe her so I pretended a guy actually liked me that was the most normal I had met. When he didn't come on some days I emailed him. It was weird not talking to him; it was like a part of my day.

Becoming a part of a new life I liked was great. It was all new and perfect. I had something to look forward to, something to wait up to. Their was always that boyfriend in third and in seventh but mostly just having that talk with him everyday made me feel loved.

It was like a movie, I got mixed signals instead of mixed reviews. He talked to me all the time, he flirted but did he mean it, did he ever mean it?

As I got further into Home schooling I did my work less because I was always talking to him online and during the day sleeping or cleaning. My friends called me during lunch to keep me company. So the night before my stuff had to be turned in I finished it all. Everyone says I'm good under pressure. Oh and I'm sure there right.

The pressure was driving me crazy, but the first 3 weeks were fine going smooth unlike Dean and me. We got in little fights everyday about something so stupid that didn't even have to be bothered with.

Things just got all mixed up everywhere. Life that was all stars and moons turned into a hot pit. Things started to get a little weird in the Dean department.

Now don't get me wrong, he was sweet and helpful and said sweet things but I didn't know how to talk to him. I liked him, and didn't know how to like him. It was DEAN, I mean come on it was DEAN! So with him probably thinking I was insane and me knowing I wasn't it was all so messed up. Ever sense Holloween things were messed up.


End file.
